


I've Grown Tired Of This Body

by Fae_Of_Odyssey



Series: MCYT Representation Fics [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All forms of affection in this are platonic you sick motherfuckers, Author is a Technoblade Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), But he has to do something wrong first, Comfort, Coming Out, Crying, Gen, I would be a Ranboo Apologist, Light Angst, No beta we die like Philza in his hardcore world, Panic Attacks, Phil has wings, Phil is a good dad to everyone except his kids, Platonic Cuddling, Supportive Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Supportive Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Male Character, Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), its a fact, ooc techno and phil? idk how to write them, over-binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Of_Odyssey/pseuds/Fae_Of_Odyssey
Summary: "Ranboo never planed on telling Phil and Techno that he was trans, he felt like he was betraying their trust. I mean, how can you not feel that way when you have a secret that no one has ever found out weighing at your soul every hour of every day. With that being said, it was hard to hide it from them when you were around them almost all day, training, doing chores, doing all the things you weren't supposed to do in binders."Aka Shenanigans Of Ftm Ranboo
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), ew - Relationship, nope
Series: MCYT Representation Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146743
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	I've Grown Tired Of This Body

**Author's Note:**

> The Trans Ranboo tags lookin a little bare there.... lemme just *posts this*
> 
> I wrote this instead of writing my essay that's due tomorrow soooo heheheeehehheeeeee
> 
> This isn't as long as I hoped it would be so please forgive me =}

Ranboo never planned on telling Phil and Techno that he was trans, he felt like he was betraying their trust. I mean, how can you not feel that way when you have a secret that no one has ever found out weighing at your soul every hour of every day. With that being said, it was hard to hide it from them when you were around them almost all day, training, doing chores, doing all the things you weren't supposed to do in binders, but what made it worse was that his last binder was blown up in the explosion of L'manburg so he had to resort to using Ace bandages. 

Ranboo couldn't remember the last time he took his "binder" off, in reality it had to have been at least 48 hours. A snowstorm hit _hard,_ so hard it had blown down the little shack he had set up in the corner of Techno's property. Luckily he had gotten all his pets inside before any of them had the chance to die from hypothermia. He tried to get most of his stuff before the snow began to melt and burn his skin, but his efforts were futile and he only managed to get the Ace bandages, some food, leads, his armor, his weapons, and a few potions before he started to feel purple blood ooze from the burns and cuts on his skin. He rushed into Techno's house, cleaning his burns with a towel he found then sitting on the couch, cuddling Enderchest, waiting for Techno and Phil to come home. 

That was 2 days ago. Currently, Ranboo was sitting on his bed, in Techno's attic, heaving. he was having trouble getting air into his lungs and with every (attempted) breath, his ribs burned. It felt like a thousand tiny needles attacking him with every raspy intake. His mind spun as he slipped in and out of consciousness, only to be interrupted by a voice on the other side of the door "-nboo? Ranboo? Are you alright bud?" It was Phil, Ranboo could tell by the slight rasp in his voice and him having a significantly higher pitch than Techno. "Yeah, _fuck-_ I'm Alright! Did you _ow-_ need something?" Ranboo shouts back, still fighting for his breath. "Techno wanted to know if you wanted to train, but it's alright if you don't. I can tell him you're not feeling well." Phil says with a slight twinge of concern in his voice. "No, I- _shit-_ It's fine, tell him I'll be down soon." Ranboo responds, standing up before collapsing back onto the mattress in pain. "Ok, but tell him if you need a break, he really does care about you Ranboo." Phil says, voice slowly fading out, telling Ranboo that he was off to go talk to Techno. He stood up and walked over to the mirror by his door. He tightened the bandages around his chest them opened his door, walking down the stairs in major discomfort. 

Ranboo arrived at the small underground pit they use for training. "You ready Ranboo?" Techno questioned as he passed Ranboo the dull blades they use so they don't kill each other. "'Course Techno, why wouldn't I be?" Ranboo uttered out, looking over the blade to distract himself from the growing pain in his ribs. "Ok then, let's fight." Techno drew his blade and lunged at Ranboo, who dodged and hit techno in the small of this back, Ranboo was putting his full attention into this fight and Techno had noticed, he noticed when Ranboo flinched while dodging, he noticed everything that was out of the ordinary. Ranboo never had this much focus in a training match. What Techno didn't notice is when Ranboo's breath sped up and his eyes glazed over. Ranboo's knees buckled and he fell to the ground with a thud. Techno immediately dropped his sword and ran over the young boy. whispering small " Ranboo"'s and "Stay with me bud"'s as he picked him up and ran upstairs. 

Techno burst through the doors to his house and saw his friend in the kitchen, cooking something for him and Ranboo when they are done training. "PHIL!" Techno shouted as he scrambled inside, slamming the door behind him and laying the lanky teen on the couch in front of the fireplace. "What's up Tech-" Phil says before turning around and seeing Ranboo passed out "What happened Techno?" He shouts, running over to the teen and crouching in front of him. "I don't know! We were training like we always do and he just- passed out? I don't know what happened!" Techno says as he sits down next to Ranboo and puts his head in his hands, beginning to tear up. "Ok, Tech, I need you to take a deep breath, drink some water, and eat something. Then we can talk about what happened." Phil says, calming down and beginning to pull Ranboo's hair out of his face. "Got it." Techno says before walking into the kitchen.

Techno came back with some meat from last night's dinner and a bottle of water, then took a seat next to Phil. The older of the two could tell that the younger was still worrying about the enderman hybrid that was lying beside him "Techno. Ranboo's gonna be fine. You need to calm down before you have a panic attack." Phil mumbled, running his hand through the young adult's braid, making it come undone. "Ok. Ok, I'm calm. I'm just worried, what if he dies? what if he hates me? Is him passing out my fault? What if he doesn't want to live with us anymore? What if-" Techno began breathing harder before he was cut off "Techno. None of that stuff will happen. He probably just didn't get enough sleep last night. He's gonna be fine. Now, deep breaths and drink some water." Phil stated, pulling the pig hybrid closer to him with his wing. 

After a few hours of talking about anything they could come up with to keep their minds off the thought of Ranboo passing, doing chores, cooking for when the teen woke up, and other things, they heard a loud fit of coughs from the living room. They dashed over and saw Ranboo on his knees, keening over himself, one hand on his chest, the other over his mouth. Ranboo couldn't get air into his lungs anymore, It felt like he was suffocating, he knew he fucked up when he felt a hand rubbing small circles into his back. He moved his head slowly, as to not wound his ribs more. he caught a glimpse of blonde hair and choked out a low and raspy "P-Phil?" before turning back and coughing into his hand. "It's ok buddy." Phil utters as he grabs Ranboo's shoulders, turning them face to face. "Ok, follow my breaths. In, 1, 2, 3, hold, 1, 2, 3, out, 1, 2, 3." Ranboo was following the rise and fall of Phil's chest with unmatched attention. Once Ranboo was able to breathe normally, he finally realized the weight of the situation. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Phil, I didn't- I don't- please don't hate me. I'll move out. You guys won't want me here. I'm so sorry-" Ranboo kept muttering before Phil pulled him into a hug, wings hiding him from everything else. With that small gesture he broke down. His dark purple tears staining Phil's lime green shirt and burning his face. "Ranboo, it's ok. We won't hate you. We just want to know why you passed out." Phil said, humming into the top of Ranboo's head, cradling him like a child who had a nightmare. Techno moved one of Phil's wings to the side and rest a comforting hand right above Ranboo's ribs. He flinched. He _flinched_. Something clicked in Techno's brain and he finally realized why Ranboo was acting so weird. He removes his hand from the teen's side and says "Old man, I need to talk to Ranboo. Go make sure the kitchen doesn't burn down or something." Ranboo's head snapped back to look at the pig hybrid, The teen's eyes widened and his lip quivered as he got out of the eldest's lap and sat on the couch, scratching at his arms and on the brim of tears again. 

Once Phil gave Techno a look that could be only described as 'hurt him and I'll kill you' he strode to the kitchen and closed the door behind him. Techno sat down next to Ranboo, putting his hand on the teen's shoulder and gave him a stern but sympathetic look. He opened his mouth to say something but before the words came out, Ranboo burst into tears again "I'm so so so sorry Techno. I'll take all my stuff and move. I'll leave. I'm so sorry. I'm a terrible person and you never should have trusted me. I betrayed you. I'm sor-" The teen started rambling before the older of the two cut him off "Ranboo, I'm not mad." "Your not?" Ranboo looked up at Techno with purple streaks down his face, amounts of black blood pricking through the skin. "No, I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you, I do need to know though. How long?" Techno questioned as he ran his hands through his friend's hair to calm him down. "W-what?" Ranboo said, feinting innocence. The two hybrids held contact for about 5 seconds before the eldest spoke up "I mean unless I'm reading this situation totally wrong. I meant how long have you been wearing your binder for." There's no point in lying now I guess.' Ranboo thought to himself as he mumbled something that Techno couldn't understand. "Ranboo, bud. You have to speak up, I can't hear you." Techno spoke, still running his fingers through the teen's bi-colored locks. "Like, 48 hours. At least, I kinda lost track." Ranboo admitted, looking up at the older hybrid. "RANBOO! That's way too long! You're going to bruise your ribs! Go take it off." Techno exclaimed, taking his hand off of the teen's hair and pointed towards Ranboo's room. "Bu-" Ranboo tried to debate but the older cut him off. "Ranboo, No. Go take it off. I should have a hoodie that would cover your chest somewhere. While I go look, take your binder off. Bring me your binder too, I need to make sure you take it off." Techno pulled the teen off the couch they were sitting on and ushered him to the ladder that led to his room. Once the half-enderman made his way up the stairs, Techno went to go look for the jacket that he promised.

He found it after a few minutes of searching and threw it inside the youngers room, making sure to close his eyes when he opened the door. Ranboo took off the worn bandages and threw on the hoodie. He climbed down the ladder and saw Techno on the couch, picking at the golden polish on his nails. "Hey Techno." The teen said, sitting in the chair that was placed beside the ladder. "Ranboo, give me your binder." Techno spoke, holding out his hand. Ranboo placed the neatly wrapped bandages in Techno's outstretched hand. The pigman looked down at the bandages, then back at Ranboo, then down at the bandages, then back again at Ranboo. Sadness and empathy sparked in the eldest's eyes. "Ranboo... Do you not own a proper binder?" He spoke softly. "No... All of mine got blown up when, ya know...." The enderboy laughed nervously, scratching at the back of his neck, hoping that the tension he made would go away. "Oh... I'm sorry." Techno said shortly. The room quickly fell silent, apart from the fire crackling and popping every so often. After about a minute of sitting in the hushed room, Techno spoke again "Uh, I think I might have some old binders in a chest somewhere. Let me go look." Ranboo was confused why Techno would have binders but he nodded anyway, watching the piglin walk back to his room. 

Techno found a chest under his bed and opened it, taking the 3 binders out and closing it. He walked back out to the living room where he saw Ranboo absentmindedly fidgeting with the strings of his jacket. "Hey, I got a few. I don't know what size you are so if these don't fit we can go buy some more tomorrow." Techno said, placing the binders on the youngers lap. Ranboo dropped the strings and looked at the tags, eyes lighting up. "Actually, these are my size." Ranboo said, looking up at the older, a bright smile on his face and purple tears welling up in his eyes. "Hey hey, please don't cry, you'll burn your face more," Techno said, rubbing the enderboy's shoulder. "Right, sorry." Ranboo replied, wiping the tears out of his eyes. "It's ok. How about we clean up those burns then we can talk to Phil, ok?" Techno spoke softly, moving his hand off the youngers shoulder in favor of rummaging through one of the chests for bandaids. "Ok, thank you." Ranboo said shortly, going back to fidgeting with the jacket's strings. 

Techno grabbed some bandages and a bottle of antiseptic. He also pocketed a cube he carved, different shapes and buttons littered the sides. He had originally made it for when he couldn't focus, but he figured Ranboo needs it more then him right now. He made his way back over to the enderboy and sat down in front of him. "Ok, it's going to sting a little, take a deep breath." He poured some antiseptic onto a tissue and dabbed it onto the younger's face. Ranboo took a sharp breath and winced. "Hey Techno?" Ranboo questioned, trying to take his mind away from the pain in his cheeks. "What's up kid?" The older answered, placing the plasters on the younger's face. "I know this might be a personal question, but why do you have binders?" "Oh, I'm trans too." Techno answered shortly, getting off his knees and moving back over to the chest to put the extra supplies away. Ranboo's eyes lit up. Thoughts rushed through his head. The blood god, his idol, was just like him? He must have spaced off, getting brought back by Techno, who was snapping his fingers, trying to get the younger to focus again. "You ok kid?" "Yeah, sorry." Ranboo replied, Skin flushing purple in embarrassment. "Here. It'll help you focus." Techno spoke, handing Ranboo the wooden cube. "Thank you Techno." Ranboo said, pushing the buttons on the square and smiling. "I should probably go tell Phil you're fine before he kills me." The older said before walking into the kitchen. 

Techno walked into the kitchen to a waiting Phil, sitting at the table looking at Techno. "Hey old man. Don't worry, I didn't hurt him, despite what you think." Techno said, sliding into the seat across from the eldest. "What happened." Phil asked sternly. "Well, Ranboo might have bruised his ribs, but I got his burns bandaged up." Techno said. "Ok, can I see him?" The winged man asked politely, all malice gone from his voice. "Sure." The piglin replied, walking back into the living room. 

Ranboo heard the door open and he snapped his neck back towards the sound. He saw Techno and Phil walking through the door and curled into himself slightly, pressing a button on the cube repeatedly. "Hey Ranboo, do you want to tell Phil?" Techno spoke, sitting next to Ranboo and putting an arm around his shoulder. "Yeah, sure." Ranboo said, voice shaking slightly. "Ok, I'm going to go make us some drinks because Phil can't cook for shit and I'm pretty sure he burnt the food." Techno said, standing up and walking back over into the kitchen. "So, I-" Phil started to speak before Ranboo cut him off "I'm trans Phil." The eldest's eyes lit up in surprise for a few moments before his face fell into a look of loving and kindness. "Ok, I'll always be here for you Ranboo, you don't have to be scared to tell me things." Phil pulled Ranboo onto the couch and held him close with his wings. A few moments later and Techno was placing hot drinks in everyone's hands and snuggling up next to Phil. 

'This is home." Ranboo thought before drifting off to sleep in the arms of the ones he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh Hi! I hope you enjoyed! This is my first fic so constructive criticism is appreciated! 
> 
> I use It/Boo pronouns so please respect that if you leave a comment =}


End file.
